Penny the Profligate
by LambGraceless
Summary: The Courier gets herself a Legion lover.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I have no real excuse for how this fic turned out, but as with everything I write, it turned into porn. And Vulpes is probably waaaay OOC, but y'know what? He wasn't in NV enough to have a character so Imma write him like Kabuto minus the mad scientist bits. This is probably going to be a series of interconnecting one-shots, because I really just want to write this pairing's relationship and not an actual plot-thing, so this story's gonna get pretty pointless.

 **August 2281, Nipton outskirts**

Penny has always hated conducting business in Nipton. The town and its people just rubbed her the wrong way. Everyone was always trying to sell shit, be it food or drink, sex, or even slaves.

Hell, if she was being completely truthful, the entire former state of Nevada could just go and die in a fire, thanks. Once she conducted her revenge against the idiot that shot her in the head and stole her package, she would reclaim that package…deliver it to its correct owner and then never set foot in the Mojave Wasteland ever again. She'd head back east to the Commonwealth where things were less dusty, and the people were less…weird and tribal. Say what you will about the Commonwealth and their synth hysteria, at least they weren't trying to bring the Roman Empire back in the worst way possible or obsessively police their citizens like the NCR.

Both the NCR and the Legion could also go die in a fire.

Penny groans at the thought of having to lodge in Nipton for the night, but it was the only logical way she was going to get a decent night's sleep. She hadn't slept in a bed since Goodsprings and the fatigue from sleeping on the road was starting to wear down on her psyche.

It was late afternoon, and the Mojave sun was starting to set, and Penny was looking forward to her cheap motel bed.

Then she notices the smoke and her heart sinks.

"No…nonononono." Penny whimpers, running towards the smoke, readying her trusty katana, Mr. Pointy, for combat.

The smoke was coming from a bonfire of random junk that blockaded the road.

The town from what Penny could see, was relatively untouched and there was no one in sight.

Penny sighs in relief and sheathes Mr. Pointy, opting to switch to her 10mm pistol just in case.

Then, she hears a noise that sounded like a battle cry.

A man runs around the corner with a crazed look on his face.

Running right towards her.

Without a second thought, Penny aims her gun and shoots the man before he could reach her. His body falls with a heavy thump on the ground.

Then, she hears multiple footsteps rushing towards her position. She dives behind a house for cover and prepares to defend herself.

"He's dead, sir!" yells one of footstep owners. A man. Penny cranes her head to get a better look.

Legion. Shit. Shit. Shiiit. Of all the days to pass through Nipton, it just had to coincide with a Legion raid.

Penny lets out a silent sob. All she wanted to do was go to bed in an actual bed for the first time since she was shot in the head.

"I know you're still here, profligate. Show yourself! No harm will come to you." A different voice. Deep, smooth and laced with authority.

Penny lets out a ragged breath. If she ran, she was dead. She was most definitely outnumbered, so she couldn't fight her way out without suffering serious injury or dying a horrible death.

She decided to go out the honorable way, with a brave face. Closing her eyes, Penny forces her face into a neutral expression to face her captors, hands raised above her head.

There was a group of Legionnaires that met her as she made her way out of her hiding spot.

The leader, she assumes is the leader as he wasn't dressed like the others, wears a dog's head and dark goggles that shield half his face. As dumb as the ensemble looked, he commanded himself with a presence that stopped Penny from bursting out into laughter at his outfit.

"Now, that wasn't so bad was it?" he says, his mouth cracking into a slight smirk.

"That remains to be seen." mutters Penny.

"Well, since you've killed my messenger, I'm afraid you must take his place and to do that, you must be alive and free from bondage." says the dog hat man.

"Messenger for what, exactly?"

The dog hat man smirks evilly and walks towards Penny, taking her hand into his own and laces their fingers together. Penny's eyes widen in shock, yet she doesn't struggle. He has the upper hand here, and hand holding is probably the least awful thing she could think of doing as a Legion captive.

"Come with me, I'll show you."

Dog Hat Legion Boy lead Penny down the road from the town hall. The way was littered with crosses, with people on them, either dying or already dead and decomposing in the setting sun.

Penny observes the scene with a neutral expression, mindful of the dog hat man's eyes on her. He had let go of her hand and walked beside her as she takes in the horror before her.

Finally, Penny finds her voice.

"Why…?"

"Nipton was a wicked place, debased and corrupt. It served all comers, so long as they paid. Profligate troops, Powder Gangers, men of the Legion such as myself - the people here didn't care. It was a town of whores. For a pittance, the town agreed to lead those it had sheltered into a trap. Only when I sprang it did they realize they were caught inside it, too."

Penny raises her eyebrows. True, she hated this town and the people in it, but still she wouldn't have murdered the entire town just because they would sell out people to the Legion to make a quick cap. Who the hell did this guy think he was?

"And you are…?"

"I am Vulpes Inculta, of Caesar's Legion. I serve my master as the greatest of his Frumentarii. We Frumentarii are soldiers of a different stripe, capable in battle, but skilled as infiltrators and agents as well."

"Penny Miles. I'm just a simple courier, passing through on my way to Novac."

"Hmm. A courier. The perfect occupation for spreading the news of our deeds to the NCR…"

Penny blinks in confusion. "Is…that all you want me to do? Go to the nearest NCR ranger station and tell them that you people slaughtered an entire town because they were terrible?"

Vulpes nods. "So, you agree that this was a wretched settlement?"

"I hated this town, but I also hate the entire Mojave Wasteland for the same reason, doesn't mean I want to slaughter the entire region just because of a handful of terrible people."

"We in the Legion wish to change the Mojave Wasteland for the better, hence this spectacle stands as the perfect object lesson."

"Surely the entire town didn't need to be slaughtered?"

"None of these people showed concern for anyone except themselves. If just one person had shown concern for a loved one, then the entire town would have been spared. But the people of this town failed to reach even my lowest expectations."

Penny looks at Vulpes in disbelief, speechless.

Vulpes stares back at her with a blank expression, before continuing. "There really was nothing redeemable about this town, so I had it wiped off the map. Such an eyesore shouldn't exist."

"That's…that's insane." Penny mutters under her breath.

"Is it? I find it quite logically sound." Penny inwardly shivers. Despite the man's obvious insanity, his voice sent pleasurable shivers down her spine. For a split second, she wonders what he looks like under that stupid hat and goggles. From what she could see, the man had well defined arms, a strong jawline and…. she made herself stop. As attractive as she found his voice, she would not let her hormones take over. Vulpes Inculta was a bad, bad man who crucified an entire town. She was not going to start swooning over such an evil man, no matter how sexy his voice was.

"You and I must have different interpretations of the phrase 'logically sound'. Slaughtering an entire town isn't logical it's crazy."

Vulpes smirks at her and moves closer to her. "Is that so?"

Too close. He was too close. "Y-yeah. W-what are you doing?"

He had placed his hand on her cheek and stroked it gently with his thumb. "I am touching you."

"W-why?"

"Because I want to. Obviously." Vulpes lowers his lips to Penny's neck, tracing light kisses along the side.

Penny tenses up. On one hand, his touch felt really, really good. On the other hand, why the hell was she letting him do this to her? This was wrong on so many levels.

But…she didn't hate it. Quite the opposite. She leans into his ministrations and wraps her arms around his torso, which makes him smirk against her skin.

"Come…let us continue this in a more…private setting."

Penny lets Vulpes lead her inside the town hall against her better judgement, up the stairs and to an office that lead to another room with a queen-sized bed. He slams the door and plasters her against the frame, sealing his lips to hers with vigor and she responds with equal enthusiasm, which elicits a sexy growl of approval from him.

Her hands immediately fly to his hat, throwing it off and running her fingers through his hair. It was black, and short, but soft and silky to touch.

Vulpes lets out a chuckle and breaks the kiss to rid himself of the goggles covering his face revealing the handsome face of a man roughly her age perhaps even younger, with piercing blue eyes.

"Was my headdress offensive to you?" he asks, an amused expression gracing his handsome features.

"It was repulsive and stupid looking."

He leans his head against Penny's neck and lets out a chuckle next to her ear before pressing heated kisses against her neck.

Penny gasps at the sensation. The man was very good with his mouth.

"You're surprisingly willing to engage in intimacy with me, despite what you've witnessed." growls Vulpes against her neck. He grinds his hips into hers.

"Yeah, well. It's been a rough week. I think I deserve some fun after getting shot in the head, robbed, left for dead, and on top of all that, witness to the mass execution of an entire town."

Penny brushes the hair from her temple to show off the fresh scar from where the bullet entered her skull. Vulpes studies the wound with interest, caressing her hair as his lips move from her neck to near her temple.

"So, you're the courier in my reports. Very impressive." he murmurs softly into her hair.

"I assume you're going to account this dalliance as a result of brain damage?"

Penny rolls her eyes. "I still don't condone what you've done here."

Vulpes smirks and kisses the scar on her temple as he unbuckles his belt, throwing it aside as Penny unbuckles her armored jacket and tosses it next to the growing pile of garments.

"Yet here you are, undressing yourself in front of the man who orchestrated it."

Penny glares at him. "Brain damage."

"If you say so." Vulpes pulls her into a heated kiss and grabs her hips and grinding them against his arousal. He grabs Penny's ass, taking her off her feet and depositing her on the bed. He removes his tunic and boots, revealing a well-built physique.

Penny tugs at the zipper of her Vault suit, but Vulpes holds up a hand before she could unzip it.

"I want to undress you myself." says Vulpes, already removing her boots.

He kisses her slowly and deliberately, probing his tongue against her lips before tangling it with her own tongue in a gentle caress. For a guy who had just crucified an entire town, he was being a surprisingly gentle and attentive lover. The man was a walking contradiction.

Breaking the kiss, he returned to her neck, this time trailing lower to her throat, pausing to pull at the zipper down to her stomach, before moving his lips to her collarbone, pausing at a particularly sensitive area that made Penny gasp.

Penny tangles her legs with his and presses herself against his arousal in retaliation. Vulpes growls and kisses her fiercely, pressing himself hard against her.

"Careful" he says between heated kisses, "If you tease me too much, I'll take you right now."

"Maybe that was the intent." Penny purrs. "Foreplay can wait til round 2. We do have all night after all."

"Planning to stay the night, are we? How presumptuous." drawls Vulpes. He shrugs Penny's vault suit off her shoulders and begins work on unhooking her bra.

"It's the least you could do after making me witness such atrocities." Penny inwardly slaps herself. People died, she shouldn't make light of it. The fact that she's currently so numb to such things could definitely be attributed to brain damage.

Vulpes discards her bra and starts kissing down her chest, taking a breast into his hand and latching his mouth on the other. After that, Penny discards all thoughts of how wrong all of this was and focused only on what Vulpes was doing to her body.

After switching breasts, Vulpes removed her suit and panties, leaving her completely nude.

He then stops to remove his own underwear, revealing a very impressively sized penis.

Lining himself up with her core, he pushes himself inside her inch by inch, both of them exchanging sighs of pleasure. He felt amazing, she decided, and she pulled him down for a kiss, which he reciprocated with equal passion as he began to move himself inside of her.

"You know, for a guy who murders an entire town, you're quite gentle." comments Penny, breathless as she snaps her hips against Vulpes' in time with his own thrusts.

Vulpes scoffs. "It's not as if I enjoyed it. A… necessary evil that contributed towards the greater good."

"That…makes no sense."

"I don't expect a profligate woman such as yourself to understand. Must we discuss this now? I'm a little…busy." Vulpes hits a certain spot inside Penny that causes her to scream. Taking the cue, he hit that spot over and over again, causing the pressure inside of her to build to a blinding level.

"Come for me." Vulpes whispers, and she does and it's glorious. He groans and spills himself inside her after a dozen more thrusts.

Afterwards they lay together under the covers. Like a normal couple.

"Is Vulpes Inculta your real name?" asks Penny.

"No…It is the name I was given when my tribe in Utah was consumed by the Legion twenty years ago." Vulpes answers, idly stroking Penny's hair.

"How old were you when that happened?"

"Eight or nine"

Penny makes a noise of surprise. He was only four or five years older than her. Vulpes lifts Penny's head and engages her in a soft and lazy kiss.

"How about yourself? Is Penny your real name?" asks Vulpes after he breaks the kiss and lounges on his side, his hand falling to her waist as he strokes the skin there

Penny does the same, leaning into his embrace, enjoying the heat of his skin on her own and his idle caressing of her waist. "As far as I know it is."

"You don't sound like you're from the Mojave." He kisses her cheek and the hand on her waist strokes the skin on her lower back.

"I'm not. I'm from Diamond City. Born and raised." She pulls him into another kiss.

"You're far from home. What possessed you to travel all the way across the continent?"

Penny shrugs. "Felt trapped, wanted to get out. Simple as that."

"Leave anyone behind?"

"Yeah…I have a younger brother, Travis. He's a bit of a mess, but he's doing well for himself running the radio station. He found his niche in Diamond City…I never did. So, I left. Found a job as a courier. Pay was lousy, but I got to travel, and the job was flexible and I'm probably boring you with my dull life story, aren't I?"

Vulpes laughs and shakes his head. "Information is never dull to me, _carissima_."

Penny shivers. "I bet that's what you call all the girls that you lure into bed with you."

"Not as many as you're thinking, I assure you." Vulpes says with a chuckle, leaning down to kiss Penny again, this time with more heat.

They had sex several more times during the evening before passing out in a mess of tangled limbs.

The next morning, Penny awoke alone to a note on the dresser.

 _Vale, carissima; until we meet again._

 _Isaac Fox_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **September 2281**

The young courier known as Penny Miles was starting to make a name for herself in the Mojave. Over the past few weeks on an almost-daily basis, Vulpes would get reports of her antics, which always made for the most entertaining reading material.

'Courier Six helps cult of ghouls blast themselves into space'

'Courier Six negotiates with Great Khans for NCR Hostage, no casualties'

'Courier Six equally distributes power to the entire Mojave Wasteland'

'Courier Six clears Vault 3 of fiends, no survivors'

'Courier Six buys entire family of slaves, frees them immediately'

'Courier Six frees NCR hostages in Nelson; no Legion survivors'

'Courier Six erases Legion presence in Techatticup Mine, no survivors'

'Courier Six seen entering and leaving the Lucky 38 Casino multiple times'

His courier was making quite the name for herself among the Legion recruits, her name was spoken mostly in fear. Vulpes knew she was a formidable warrior, but the reports made her seem like a goddess of justice.

Lord Caesar had called him in to discuss 'miscellaneous affairs' though Vulpes suspected he just wanted to discuss his courier.

"Tell me, Vulpes. What do you think of this…Courier Six everyone's getting antsy about?" asks Lord Caesar.

"I think a lot of these tales are greatly exaggerated, my lord. She is just a woman, after all."

A lie.

Vulpes was certain none of the tales were exaggerated, though he had no doubt she had help with her adventures and he had dossiers on every single one of her companions: Craig Boone of the NCR, Rose of Sharon Cassidy, Veronica Santangelo, Field Scribe for the Brotherhood of Steel and most recently, Arcade Gannon of the Followers of the Apocalypse, formerly of the Enclave.

Lord Caesar chuckles, "I heard that you were sexually intimate with Courier Six back in Nipton, according to the gossip among your Frumentarii brethren. Not only that, the act was consensual, is this correct?"

Vulpes nods in affirmation. "Yes, my lord, though, I don't understand why it holds any relevance whatsoever."

"Well, it does hold some relevance. This woman holds quite the fearful reputation in the Legion. Enough so, that I have sent several assassins after her."

Vulpes is shocked that this is the first time he's heard about this, though he does not show his surprise on his face.

"And?"

"And she slaughtered all of them with her katana."

Vulpes found this revelation even more shocking than the first. Legion assassins were near impossible to defeat in battle and for a woman such as herself to do such a thing. That…that was quite impressive.

"Needless to say, I'm not going to send any more of my elite assassins after her, it's just a waste of resources. Instead, I'm sending _you_ to give her the Mark of Caesar and to escort her to the Fort. Alerio will take over your current missions. Your number one priority is Courier Six. Do whatever it takes to get her to our side. From now on, containing her is your responsibility."

Vulpes bows. "Yes, Lord Caesar."

 **Late September 2281: New Vegas Strip**

Penny races out of the Tops Casino in a haze, her friends Arcade and Cass close behind showing various degrees of fatigue.

Her eyes scan the Strip for any sign of that backstabbing little weasel. Nothing. Just guys in suits, drunk NCR girls playing in the fountain and more guys in suits and fedoras.

"Son of a BITCH." she screams, stamping her feet in frustration.

"So…back to square one?" asks Arcade, still trying to catch his breath.

"Ughhh…I really didn't want to have to go hunting for his stupid hideout, but now I guess that's our only option." Penny collapses on the stairs of the Tops, hanging her head in her hands.

"Well, at least he's predictable." comments Cass dryly.

"Guys, am I an idiot? I keep getting outsmarted by Benny. BENNY, of all people."

"Benny's _definitely_ an idiot, but his sense of self-preservation is absurdly high for someone with his IQ level." says Arcade.

Penny cracks a smile. "Thanks Arcade, you always know the right thing to say."

"It's a gift, I guess."

"C'mon guys, let's go get wasted at Gomorrah for shits and giggles." suggests Cass.

Penny perks up. "Now that is the best idea you've had all day, my friend.

She stands up, stretching her body with a newfound vigor, and almost plants herself facefirst onto the pavement.

Except she didn't because a hand caught her arm before she fell.

"Careful." says her savior. His hat covers most of his face, but his voice is intimately familiar.

Vulpes…Isaac...

"Wha-?"

Vulpes lifts the brim of his hat and smirks suggestively before going into his speech.

"The eyes of the mighty Caesar are upon you. He admires your accomplishments and bestows upon you the exceptional gift of his Mark. Any crimes you may have perpetrated against the Legion are hereby forgiven. Caesar will not extend this mercy a second time. My Lord requires your presence at his camp, at Fortification Hill. His Mark will guarantee your safe-conduct through our lands."

Penny blinks. "That's…all you have to say to me? Really?"

Vulpes stiffens. "I just wanted to get the formalities out of the way. I also offer my services to you, should you have need of them."

Out of the corner of her eye, Penny notices Cass winking suggestively in her direction.

"Um…Can…can I have a moment with my friends?"

"Of course."

Cass is trying not to burst out into laughter while Arcade looks as if he's about to blow a gasket.

"I smell history, Penny. Who the hell is this guy?" whispers Cass

"That's Vulpes Inculta, Caesar's head spymaster, mastermind behind the Nipton massacre and highly suspected to also have orchestrated the Camp Searchlight fiasco too! How the hell do you know this guy, Pen?" hisses Arcade.

"Guys…guys…first of all…I have something to confess…I was the messenger who spread the news of the Nipton massacre. I was there…sorta."

"…sorta?" asks Arcade, his voice cracking. He was pissed. Very pissed.

"I kinda stumbled in at the last minute while everyone was packing up. Second confession is for Cass' ears only. Go…stand next to Vulpes, Arcade. This isn't something you want to hear."

Arcade glares at Penny in disappointment. "You _didn't_."

"Shoo!" hisses Penny.

Arcade stomps over to Vulpes in a huff.

"Is…Arcade implying what I think he's implying?" asks Cass quietly once Arcade is out of earshot.

"If he's implying that I've slept with Vulpes, then he'd be correct."

Cass gasps. "You _didn't_."

Penny nods. "I did. Multiple times in multiple positions."

"Damn. I can see why. He's gorgeous." Cass leers in Vulpes' direction appreciatively.

"See, I knew you'd understand."

Arcade and Cass left for Gomorrah without Penny, with plans to rendezvous tomorrow with a plan to deal with Benny and the Legion later. Penny left for the Lucky 38 with Vulpes for some much needed catching up.

The elevator ride up to the Presidential suite was awkward, since both parties opted to stay silent.

Once pulled into the suite. Penny took a deep breath and starts to pace nervously.

"I also have a speech prepared just in case I ever saw you again so please, shut up until I finish, alright?"

"By all means, rant away. I won't stop you." says Vulpes, waving his hand as a gesture for her to continue.

Penny takes another deep cleansing breath. "Alright. First of all, I have not, nor will I ever, join the NCR. The NCR as an institution are a bunch of bullies who take what they want by force from the weak. I hate bullies. I've defended myself and my younger brother against such bullies for most of our lives. That being said, a lot of people in the NCR are good, kind and normal people just trying to live their lives and I will and have freed hostages from the NCR taken by the Legion because they sincerely asked for my help against the Legion. Second of all, I have very very strong negative feelings about the Legion that I am willing to debate with you if you're open to such discussion. And thirdly…"

Penny grabs Vulpes by the tie and pulls him into a kiss that he returns with equal passion.

"I would like to continue to bone on a regular basis if that's alright with you." she whispers.

Vulpes gives Penny a foxlike grin. "I think I can arrange that. Was that all you needed to say?"

Penny nods. "For now, at least."

"Excellent." He pulls her into another kiss and for the next few hours, all faction allegiances were forgotten.

Author's Note: Dude I love writing Arcade. He's so much fun. I know that I said that it wasn't going to be super plotty but I had to get them back together and that required plot and shit. Oh well. Review and enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Late September 2281: Lucky 38 Presidential Suite Master Bedroom**

"So, _carissima_ , tell me your thoughts on Caesar's Legion."

Penny laughs nervously. "You wanna do this now, while we're both naked and I'm literally on top of you?"

Vulpes chuckles and traces his finger softly along Penny's back as he leans for a peck on her lips. "It is a good time because I am in a good mood."

"And you want to spoil it with an ideological debate?"

"I'm a very tolerant man when it comes to the opinions of dissolutes." His hands stroke Penny's sides softly, slowly making their way towards her stomach.

"Tolerant, you say?"

"Well…more tolerant than many of my peers." His hands stroke her stomach gently.

"Mmm. Well you may have to stop doing that if you want me to think clearly." murmurs Penny as his lips brush her collarbone.

"Do you want me to stop?" Vulpes murmurs seductively against her skin.

"No just…. stay away from the sensitive areas."

"Hmph. I suppose I can restrain myself for now." drawls Vulpes in a mock offensive tone that makes Penny giggle.

"Alright…well. First of all…are the rumors about there being no women allowed in the Legion true?"

"A mere fact of biology, _carissima_. Women are built more fragile than men and soldiers need to be able to endure rigorous training at a threshold that most women are incapable of withstanding. Present company excluded, or course."

Penny raises an eyebrow. "Is that you trying to butter me up?"

"Not in the least. Based on my reports, you're an incredibly capable soldier and I would be honored to train you as the first female Frumentarius."

"And your master would actually agree to that?"

"You killed Lord Caesar's most elite assassins alone. That has never been done before in the history of the Legion. It's why he sent me to fetch you."

"So…you didn't just come to see me again?" says Penny with a slight pout to her lips.

Vulpes' hands drift to stroke her back as he leans in for a lingering kiss. "A…perk of my assignment, I suppose. I did enjoy our previous encounter a month ago immensely."

"Hmm...I've also heard that there are no female citizens of the Legion…is that also correct?"

"All citizens of the Legion are soldiers."

Penny frowns. "That didn't answer my question. You're skirting around the issue."

"It's…difficult to explain as I don't entirely agree with Lord Caesar on this one issue. It's more reflective of medieval values rather than the values of the Roman Empire of old."

"What are you trying to say, Isaac?"

Vulpes inwardly winces at the use of his birth name and the subject matter being discussed.

"Women…are considered slaves within the Legion to be used for breeding and childcare, but not much else. I personally find this aspect of our society a colossal waste of human resources, but then again, I'm not the one making the rules."

Penny stares at Vulpes in shock. "That's…that's repulsive. And yet you follow this man with utmost loyalty despite this…'difference in opinion'?"

Vulpes nods.

"Why?"

"Because…despite this grand oversight, the world Caesar envisions is one of structure and order, something that the chaos of the Wasteland desperately needs."

"But…isn't the NCR trying to do the same thing?"

Vulpes barks a laugh. "Oh, please! They only grab power for the sake of the luxury of being in power rather than for the good of humanity. It's selfish and repulsive."

"So…how is the Legion different? You still haven't answered my question."

"The NCR thrives on consumerism and keeping the masses addicted to their chems and alcohol, draining them of the wealth they would've had had they not been addicted to their vices."

"So... what you're saying is alcohol and chem use is what's fueling a corrupt and capitalist system?"

"Precisely." Vulpes begins lazily traces circles along Penny's spine.

Penny burrows her face into Vulpes' shoulder and melts at the sensation. "What about your opinions on slavery?" she whispers softly.

"Ah, there it is." Vulpes murmurs, brushing his lips against Penny's forehead.

"What?"

"Are you a student of history, _carissim_ a?"

"Somewhat."

"Then you'd know that most of the greatest civilizations were built on the backs of slaves. Ancient Egypt, Ancient Greece, Ancient Rome, the Ottoman Empire, the United States, and about a dozen others. Their foundation was built by slave labor. Caesar plans on building a civilization that unites the entirety of humanity under one banner and he will need slave labor to do it. A necessary evil for the greater good."

"Now you sound like Nipton massacre Vulpes."

Vulpes raises his eyebrows. "I AM Nipton Massacre Vulpes. Proudly. I suppose I should call you Vault 3 Massacre Penny? Congratulations, by the way."

" _Not_ the same thing. I didn't crucify anyone."

"Oh, so running them through with your katana is more morally acceptable? At least I had several men with me. From what my reports tell me, you conducted the slaughter all on your own with the assistance of one tiny robot."

"They attacked me first!" exclaims Penny in frustration.

"And that makes it right?"

"I don't want to hear about what's right from the man who irradiated Camp Searchlight." Penny props her arms on Vulpes' chest and glares straight into his eyes.

"Nor I from the woman who slaughtered all of the Legion recruits in Techatticup Mine to release two NCR hostages. You're _exactly_ like me, _carissima_. Maybe even _worse_." snarls Vulpes, returning the intensity of her glare with his own.

Both moved for each other's mouths a split second from each other with a rough intensity.

Vulpes immediately flipped them over and drove himself into Penny without any preparation, though she was plenty aroused that he was able to push himself all the way in in one swift stroke easily.

It was a hard and fast coupling with each part of the pair fighting for the top. Penny came first though Vulpes wasn't far behind her and they collapsed side-by-side each other, catching their breaths. A draw.

"So…so what does _carissima_ mean?" asks Penny through labored breaths.

"Dearest." whispers Vulpes, caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"You barely know me. I'm a stranger to you."

Vulpes shakes his head. "I've admired you ever since I first read the report about a courier surviving a shot in the head. Meeting you in person only made my admiration stronger."

"Why?"

"Your resilience and resolve. Your drive to live and succeed. It's the very essence of what it means to be human and it is _beautiful_."

Penny is speechless at his words and only blushes several shades of red because that was quite possibly the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to her in her 25 years of life. She brings her head to Vulpes' chest and allows him to engulf her into his embrace.

"Thank you, Isaac." she whispers.

"Benigne, carissima." he whispers back.

Author's note: I should really just stick to writing porn. This philosophy talk is exhausting. Review and enjoy, folks!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Early October 2281 Vault 22 Entrance, Mojave Wasteland**

'KEEP OUT: THE PLANTS _KILL_ '

"Something tells me that going into Vault 22 is a bad idea…" mutters Vulpes under his breath as he stares at the sign painted in red surrounded by various forms of greenery.

"Oh psh. Plants don't move. We'll be fine, Zac. Think of it as our first date!" says Penny excitedly.

Vulpes rolls his eyes at Penny's use of a shortened version of his birth name. He'd considered asking her to refrain from doing so, but deep down, he actually enjoyed being called by his old name again, even if occasionally.

"Our first _date_ was in Nipton, if I recall correctly."

"That was _sex_ , not a date. We didn't go _out_ anywhere as a couple."

"Still…we must tread carefully and not get separated as we make our way through the vault."

Penny grabs Vulpes' hand and squeezes it tightly in reassurance. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"How reassuring."

 **October 2281: Vault 22 Level 1**

"Isaac…do you hear that noise?" whispers Penny. She holds Vulpes' hand in a death grip as they make their way down the stairs to the next level.

Vulpes shakes his head. "I think you're hearing things. It's just the wind."

"You don't _hear_ that rustling and groaning?"

" _Of course_ I hear it. I hear the wind whistling and groaning around us. You're being ridiculous and childish." Vulpes bites down the urge to laugh at her fear (because it was honestly the cutest he'd ever seen her), instead caressing her hand with his thumb in reassurance.

"But..but…what if the whole 'killer plant' thing is actually true? _What if they're all around us right now, waiting to strike!?"_

That did it. Vulpes suddenly burst out into loud uncontrollable laughter.

" _It's not funny_!" Penny hisses.

"I…I…beg to differ." snorts Vulpes through gasps of laughter, untangling himself from Penny's death grip on his hand and wrapping his arms around his terrified lover as he attempts to calm himself. He kisses Penny's forehead and nose in quick succession.

"Even if the plants are ambushing us as we speak, I have every confidence that you'll destroy them easily. You are the infamous Courier Six after all. In addition, you have the greatest of Caesar's Frumentarii at your disposal."

Penny nods with renewed confidence. "Right. We can do this!"

 **October 2281: Vault 22 Level 5**

"I hate plants." Penny mutters in exhaustion as she downloads the information from the terminal while Vulpes watches her back, shooting anything that moves.

"I'm starting to share that sentiment. Was this information our only objective?"

"Nope. There's a ghoul down here that we need to rescue, which was actually my main priority. This terminal just showed up first." Penny says, monitoring her Pip-Boy's progress on the download.

"Wonderful. Not only are we helping the NCR recover research, we're saving their scientists too. Why did you bring me along again?"

Penny rolls her eyes. "Because I wanted you to see me in action. Also, it wouldn't kill you to rescue someone every now and then. Regardless of faction. And…" she unplugged her Pipboy and throws her arms around his neck. "It's a hell of a first date, innit?"

Vulpes grins and gives Penny a peck on the lips. "You're going to pay for this dearly later." he whispers dangerously.

"Oooh…I'm so scared."

Vulpes presses his forehead to hers and captures her lips with his again.

"You should be. Let's go." He lets go of her and they move to secure the caves.

 **October 2281: Lucky 38 Casino Presidential Suite, New Vegas Strip**

After finding the scientist in the caves, much to Vulpes' delight, said scientist wanted to blow up the entire research lab, along with the 'valuable' research that was coveted by the NCR scientists. In the end, Vulpes considered it a win for the Legion, as years of their precious research went up in a blaze.

Both Penny and Vulpes were covered in plant juice from head to toe, which got them many strange looks on the Strip on the way to the Lucky 38.

Penny immediately begins stripping her clothes off the moment the elevator opens into the Presidential Suite.

"Finally, I can get this goo off of me!" she exclaims as she turns on the shower and happily basks in the hot water stream. Vulpes rids himself of his own clothing and joins her under the water, enjoying the feel of the scalding water hitting his body. For a few minutes, getting rid of the plant goo was all that mattered. Hot water was a commodity, after all.

Afterwards, Vulpes turns the water off, and pins his lover against the shower wall roughly.

"I still haven't forgotten what I said earlier." he murmurs in her ear.

"Oh? The thing about making me pay? You were serious?"

"I'm always serious when I tell someone they're going to pay dearly." His hand travels to her rear as she wraps her legs around his torso and he hoists her up by her ass and carries her to the master bedroom.

Vulpes throws Penny onto the bed and immediately pounces on top of her, capturing her lips in a rough kiss, pinning her arms to the bed with his body. When he releases her lips he starts to kiss his way down her body, starting from her neck, down to her collarbone, with detours at the tips of both of her breasts before slowly kissing down her stomach to her hips. He spreads her legs and places them around his shoulders.

With a kiss to Penny's right knee, Vulpes starts his slow and torturous assault down the insides of her thighs towards her core Once he gets to her pubic hair line he completely skips her nether regions and begins his assault again starting from her left knee, which makes Penny kick in frustration.

"You're a terrible terrible man, Vulpes Inculta." moans Penny.

"Call me by my birth name when we're alone, _carissima_." Vulpes murmurs as his lips brush Penny's mid-thigh region.

"Okay…You're a terrible terrible man, _Isaac Fox_."

Vulpes chuckles softly. "Much better." He finally moves his lips to her lower region and takes a long, slow lick that makes his lover shudder in pleasure, her hands immediately fly to grab onto his hair as Vulpes begins his slow assault on her nether regions using slow deliberate licks around her clit, teasing it into a swollen frenzy.

After several licks, Vulpes pushes a finger inside of Penny, followed by another finger as he latches his mouth onto her now swollen clitoris, making the Courier scream as she rode out a climax.

Vulpes let up on his assault, only to replace his fingers and tongue with his cock, driving himself inside her, which made her come again as a result. He thrusted himself in and out of her roughly at a quick pace, his hands gripping her rear and their hips slapping together loudly as he rammed himself inside her again and again and again until he too hit his peak and spilled himself inside of her.

Then he pulls out of her and collapses on the bed in exhaustion, pulling his equally exhausted lover into his embrace.

"The perfect end to a perfect first date." Penny murmurs sleepily.

Vulpes snorts in response and tightens his arms around her. "I wouldn't call _that_ a date."

"Then what _would_ you call a date?"

"Two people who are romantically involved sharing a meal together that may or may not lead to sexual intercourse."

Penny giggles. "Okay then. Will you have dinner with me on Friday night?"

"Miss Miles, are you asking me on a date?"

"Do you accept?"

Vulpes pretends to mull over his decision. "Well, I may have to clear my schedule, but I'll consider it."

Penny rolls her eyes. "You're such a dick."

Vulpes smirks and kisses her forehead. "You like it."

"Kinda."


End file.
